As known well, over the recent years, the great majority of hospitals have been using databases for managing which medicine was prescribed to each individual patient. Further, there was proposed a technology of attaching, to the patient, a wrist band fitted with an IC tag (transponder) recorded with identifying information etc of the patient in order to prevent the patient (inpatient) and a medical material to be mistreated (in order not to misuse information on the database) (refer to, e.g., Patent document 1, Patent document 2).
Patent document 1 Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-230182
Patent document 2 Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-109070
Now, information necessary for conducting proper prescription is information about a type and a quantity of the medicine that is actually ingested by the patient, however, none of the databases (i.e., the existing databases employed in the medical field) employed for the technology described above is stored with any information on persons who are not outpatients to the self-hospital, and each of these databases is stored with information merely about the medicine of which ingestion is instructed to each of the outpatients to the self-hospital.
Namely, the existing database used in the medical field is stored with none of the information about the patients who are not the outpatients (nor the inpatients) to the self-hospital and is not stored, though stored with the information serving as key information for determining a content of the prescription for each of the outpatients to the self-hospital, with all necessary items of information for conducting the proper prescription.
Therefore, when determining the content of the prescription for a certain patient, even if this patient is the outpatient to the self-hospital, there is a necessity of diagnostically interviewing the outpatient about what type of medicine is ingested (about whether the prescribed medicine is actually ingested or not).
Then, in response to this diagnostic interview, if the outpatient accurately reports the name and the quantity of the ingested medicine, it follows that a proper medicine is to be prescribed to the outpatient. Whereas if the outpatient does not precisely memorize the name and the quantity of the medicine ingested by the outpatient or if the patient gets unconscious, there were a case of prescribing to the patient a medicine incompatible to the medicine that is actually ingested by the patient and a case of giving an excessive dosage of the medicine to the patient.